


Christmas Wish from Father Jacob

by minori_k



Category: Apparitions (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Pros, Bodie and Doyle of course, but I love Martin Shaw too! When I watched Apparition years ago, I really loved the show. It was very scary story but Martin in black cloth looked soooo good :-) So, I did thins drawing for 2013 Christmas.</p>
<p>I chose St. Bartholomew Church in London for the back ground of this drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish from Father Jacob




End file.
